


Day Three Hundred Forty-Three || Ice Cream

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [343]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: I mean, he has a point...who wants ice cream in the middle of December?!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [343]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Day Three Hundred Forty-Three || Ice Cream

“Hyūga.”

Gaze caught in a shop window, Hinata nearly doubles over as a voice suddenly sounds behind her, heart rate climbing in surprise. A rather ungraceful turn reveals it to be none other than Sasuke! “S...Sasuke-kun…?”

The Uchiha has - since the end of the war - become a slightly unintended friend. With how many bridges he burned (and admittedly many of them with reason), he wasn’t left with many people to socialize with. Not...that he’s been in much of a mood to socialize. But for some reason, the pair of them have just...ended up running into each other more often than not.

Not that Hinata has been opposed, per se. She just...didn’t expect it. Sasuke had barely spoken ten words to her before he’d left to seek power outside Konoha. And yet...part of her wonders if that’s the point. She’s one of the few people he hasn’t directly affected in any negative way.

...nor she in any way to him, either.

Of course, there’s a bit more to it than that - common friendships, odd parallels in their pasts they’ve been discovering...and their meshing social circles have meant it almost being impossible to go without running into one another for long.

And so, for whatever his reason may be, Sasuke has been extending a rather awkward, formal olive branch. Hinata, in the meantime, has had no real reason to reject it. Hence their budding but...rather undefined friendship as of late.

He’s still...adjusting, after all. And in some ways, so is she. The war has left its scars upon all of them...but few, she knows, more so than Sasuke. The situation involving his clan and the village - still a work in progress to be solved - immediately earned her sympathy. As someone from a ‘royal’ clan who has its share of troubled years past...she, more than most, can relate...even if not in _exactly_ the same way.

Still, that’s not the current issue on the table.

He’s dressed in warmer clothes as per the season, given that it’s nearly the new year. And to her delight, he’s sporting the knit gloves and scarf she made him a few weeks past. And as is most usual, he’s without anyone else she knows. He tends to just...wander about on his own, for the most part...save for when the rest of team seven drags him out.

“...a-ano...was there something you, um...something you wanted, Sasuke-kun?”

“Was on my way to pick up lunch and saw you. Thought I’d say hi.”

“...oh!” She allows a small smile. “Well...hello! C-chilly day, isn’t it? Keeping, um...warm?”

“Yeah. That knitting of yours must be good.” He doesn’t admit that he rarely gets cold, anyway - his father used to tell stories about an Uchiha’s inner fire keeping them warm against any degree of dropping temperatures. Of course...he doesn’t know if that’s true, but it takes a fairly bad day to chill him. “Knitted anything else recently?”

“Yes, lots! I just finished a set for Hanabi, actually. And Naruto-kun said he’d like some. Orange, o-of course,” she lightly giggles.

Barely perceptible, Sasuke’s expression sours at the mention of the blond. “...keeping busy, then.”

“Yes, quite so. It, um...it’s relaxing, though. I like how repetitive it is. Lets me just sort of...zone out and go, you know?”

“Never had a hobby like that, so I wouldn’t know.”

“...oh! Well...it’s nice to have a little, um...change of pace. It lets me take my mind off of...everything else. Clan politics, or...missions. Maybe you could...find a pastime, Sasuke-kun.”

“Maybe. Mostly I just train when I want something to do, honestly.”

“That’s good, too!”

...they then reach a small impasse.

“W-well, um...I don’t want to keep you from your lunch,” Hinata then offers, smiling again. “But it was n-nice talking to you!”

“Have you eaten yet?”

The rather blunt question makes her pause. “Well, um...no. No, I haven’t. I was going to just make something at home, um…”

His expression remains carefully blank. “I won’t interrupt, then.”

“Did...did you want some company?”

A few months ago, Hinata would never dare ask a question so bold, not even of her best friend. To presume to be wanted wasn’t something she could really...do. But she’s done a vast amount of growing as of late, and...well, she’s tired of hesitation taking opportunities from her. Her years wasted chasing Naruto only to lose out taught her that much.

Sasuke, too, seems a bit taken aback by her forward response, dark brows lifting a smidge. “...sure,” is his reply once it sinks in. “If you don’t have anything else…?”

“Nope! I delivered a mission report earlier, and was just...w-wandering around before heading home.”

“...all right, then.” Well, his plans _were_ to order out some yakiniku and take it home, but...well, he can’t really do that with a guest. Or, so he tells himself. Seems he’ll be sitting down to eat.

Hinata doesn’t object to the place, and they find a table off to one side of the restaurant. As their meat grills, they mostly pass the time with idle conversation.

“So, what was your mission?”

“Just a simple track and retrieve mission. Solo. A fraudulent jewelry maker was caught selling fake pieces to some n-noblewomen during that conference last week. He fled with the money and was heading to Iwa, but I c-caught up with him and dragged him back. It really wasn’t anything difficult, he w-wasn’t even a shinobi...he’d hired a few missing nin to help guard him but they were chūnin level at best. Probably oversold themselves to get in, and then were going to r-rob him after. Brought them in, too.”

“Must have earned you a fair bit.”

“Not too bad. In truth I have a good amount of savings...I don’t like to spend money. Even before I lost my inheritance I was frugal.”

The familiar topic makes him pause nonetheless. Hinata’s recounted the events leading to her loss of title - though mostly vaguely - before. “...good habit to have.”

“It drives my sister crazy.” Hinata cracks a small smile. “She’s...not so careful. Overall sure, but...she has many little splurges. Tries to get me to do the same. And when I don’t she b-buys me things herself.”

Before he can stop it, a small smile pulls at Sasuke’s lips. Were Itachi alive...he’d likely do the same. “I guess siblings always have to have some traits that are opposites.”

“True…”

Once their bellies are full, Sasuke pays the tab (much to Hinata’s annoyance (“It was me who invited you.” “I i-invited myself!”)) and they head back outside where a light snow has begun to fall.

“Ah…!”

“Looks like we’ll get a decent dusting,” Sasuke muses, watching it fall for a moment.

“...ne, Sasuke-kun?”

“Mm?”

“Would you l-like to get some ice cream?”

Eyes still skyward, his brow sharply furrows before looking to her as if she’s grown a second head. “...what?”

“Ice cream!”

“I...why would you want ice cream when it’s _snowing_? Aren’t you already cold?”

That earns a giggle. “What, like you don’t ever eat h-hot food when it’s hot?”

He just stares at her.

“I a-always have ice cream after yakiniku - it helps calm my tongue from the spices!”

“...you’re so strange.”

“It’s not _that_ weird -”

“Yeah, it is.”

“W-well you don’t have to get any!”

“...I’ll get some sherbert. I don’t like sweet things, remember?”

“I know, but I just thought…” She trails off with a small shrug, hands in her coat pockets. “...a-and this time I can buy. Because I asked.”

Ah, so _that’s_ what this is really about. Snorting in amusement, he doesn’t object a second time, just following as she beelines to the nearest shop. To his surprise, a few other people are in line, all who get incredulous looks from him. “...I can’t believe people think this is normal.”

“Shush,” she gently chides, stepping up to the counter. Her own order is a simple chocolate milkshake, which she struggles to consume through a straw with how thick it turns out. “Your turn!”

“...lime sherbert,” he eventually relents, receiving a small bowl of the stuff.

Seeing his gloved hands holding a frozen treat just makes him feel all the more ridiculous.

But Hinata happily works at her milkshake, so...he doesn’t complain. At least she’s happy, and she got to get him something, cheap though it was. Spooning the stuff into his mouth a small bit at a time, he aimlessly follows as she seems to wander back outside.

“Like it?”

“Sure.”

“See? It’s not so bad!”

“Now I’ll be cold on the outside _and_ the inside.”

Mouth on her straw, her cheeks puff before lifting to counter, “I t-thought you said you were w-warm?” Was he lying about her knitting?

Giving her a glance with his uncovered eye, Sasuke snorts and ruffles her hair with a free hand, much to her dismay. “I’m joking. I _can_ do that, you know.”

Huffing and puffing as she tries to tame her hair, she gives him a second pout. “...I-I know that. I just...didn’t want you to _actually_ dislike it.”

“It’s fine, Hyūga. Stop worrying so much over a bit of ice cream.”

“You didn’t even g-get ice cream…”

“I told you, it’s too sweet…”

The pair fade down the street with their treats, gentle snowfall trailing in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff is random. Not necessarily a sequel to anything in particular, since I write so many odds and ends in ALAS, anyway xD But I remembered having a piece where she made him some knitted stuff, so...wherever that was, consider this a followup, lol
> 
> Slowly but surely getting through things! Hopefully I'll have time tomorrow to reply to some comments. I'm now a whopping twenty days behind, BUT I'm feeling a bit better and less burnt out, so...here's hoping I'll plough through the rest and finish this baby up! Then it's fic vacation time for a while xD
> 
> Aaanyway, I'm gonna go get some sleep, since I finished a wee bit early for once lol -thanks for reading!


End file.
